Red Morning
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Kristina le advierte a Jane que esta en peligro ya que Red John lo observa mas de cerca de lo que todos creen. Podran mantenerlo a salvo el equipo?
1. Chapter 1

Red Morning

Quien de estas tres mujeres se preocupa mas por nuestro mentalista?

a. Hightower

b. Lisbon

c. Fyre

Eran las 8:05 de la manana un jueves en el CBI. Todos habian llegado a sus puestos de trabajo como de costumbre. VanPelt estaba en su escritorio revisando expendientes en el archivo de la computadora. Cho estaba llenando unos formularios. Rigsby acomodando unos documentos. Y Jane… nuestro Patrick Jane estaba acostado como de costumbre en el sofa, con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa complice en sus labios.

Todos se habian dado cuenta de el cambio que habia dado Jane desde que la psiquica Kristina Fyre habia vuelto al CBI para ayudar en un caso.

Al principio lo mismo, enfrentamientos. Tu eres, yo no soy, tu eres el que eres, yo soy, etc, etc, etc. Pero entre medio de esos enfrentamientos ocurria algo. Miradas coquetas, sonrisas, entre otras cosas. El dia anterior habia sido de enfrentamientos fuertes y acusaciones entre los dos. Bueno mas de parte de Jane que de Kristina, pero por la tarde, cuando todos salian, todos se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa dulce con la cual se despidieron los dos.

Y ahora estaba ahi, acostado en su sofa, con sus ojos cerrados, sonriendo como un mismo tonto, sabra Dios en que estaba pensando.

Lisbon estaba molesta. No celosa, bueno si, algo celosa, pero era algo que era no queria admitir. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no eran nada, solo amigos. Asi la veia Jane. Su molestia no era que coqueteara con una mujer, sino con ella. Porque ella? Segun el, ella era una farsante, una mentirosa. Eso era algo que Lisbon no podia comprender. Pero decidio no darle mucho casco al asunto. Era su vida y el iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana sin importar lo que se le dijera.

Hightower la verdad es que no le dio mucha importancia a lo que veia. Pues pensaba que era una maniobra loca de Jane para sacarle informacion. Ademas ella no se iba a quedar trabajando alli, asi que le resto importancia. La verdad es que no conocia bien a Jane aun. Nuestro chico si estaba volando en las nubes por la psiquica o al menos confusion si sentia. A veces se sentia fuera de sitio estando cerca de ella.

Hightower toma un sobre crema, de papel legal que se encontraba sobre su escritorio debajo de un pisa papeles color azul. Observo el sobre con curiosidad. "Esto anoche no estaba aqui. Y soy la primera en entrar a mi oficina." Penso.

XXX

Kristina Fyre llego rapidamente a las oficinas del CBI. Estaba preocupada. Necesitaba llegar. Miro al guardia que se encontraba en la puerta.

Fyre: "El senor Jane ya llego?"

Guardia: "Si senorita, esta adentro."

Fyre: "Gracias."

Entro rapidamente casi llevandose al que se encontraba a su paso. Mientras esto sucedia, Hightower fue a la oficina e Lisbon y le dijo: "Ven a mi oficina, necesitamos hablar."

Lisbon acentuo con su cabeza. Dejo su arma sobre su escritorio y se dirigio a la oficina de Hightower.

XXX

Kristina Fyre, se detuvo alfrente de la puerta y observo a Jane acostado en el sofa. Van Pelt la miro y le sonrio.

Van Pelt: "senorita Fyre, buenos dias."

Fyre miro a Van Pelt con la misma cara de preocupacion con la que habia llegado. Y luego miro a Jane.

Fyre: "Patr…. Senor Jane, necesitamos hablar."

Jane abrio sus ojos, movio su cabeza hacia Fyre, le dedico una sonrisa.

Jane: "Que es tan importante? Me vas a decir los numeros de la loto? Siempre quise adivinarlos y no pude. Bueno aunque no lo necesite….."

Kristina camino hacia Jane algo enojada. Y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Fyre: "Hablo en serio, debemos que hablar."

Jane la seguia mirando con esa sonrisa que en realidad en estos momentos era molestosa y burlona.

Fyre: "Me va a tomar en serio o no?"

Jane cambio la Mirada. Dejo que su sonrisa se desbaneciera. Se levanto del sofa y quedo frente frente a ella.

Jane: "Que pasa? O quieres que hablemos en privado?"

Fyre: "No tiene que ser en privado, es mejor aqui. Sus companeros se tienen que enterar para poder protegerle. Esta en peligro senor Jane."

Jane saco una carcajada que no pudo aguantar.

Jane: "Por favor…"

Fyre: "Estoy hablando en serio senor Jane."

Van Pelt se preocupo: "Tuvo alguna vision senorita Fyre?"

Kristina se dirigio hacia Van Pelt y dijo: "Si. Red John ira tras el."

Jane tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jane: "Red John nunca me ha atacado fisicamente Kristina, porque lo haria ahora?"

XXX

Lisbon entro a la oficina de Hightower.

Lisbon: "Digame jefa."

Hightower: "Acabo de encontrar esta carta encima de mi escritorio. No se quien la dejo aqui."

Lisbon: "Oh… ya la vio?"

Hightower: "Si, por eso la llamo. Aparenta ser una amenaza de Red John."

Lisbon: "De Red John? Que es lo que dice?"

Hightower: "Senora Hightower: Si la senorita Lisbon no puede controlar al senor Jane, deberia hacerlo usted. Pense que el senor Jane habia cambiado y habia sentado cabeza, pero me he dado cuenta que no es asi. Sigue rodeado del mismo circulo de personas bastardas de las que el pertenecia. Se esta metiendo en aguas profundas de las que habia salido. Cuidelo, si no quiere perderlo a el o a su nueva 'psiquica'."

Jane: "Por favor Kristina, dejame en paz, si?" Dijo algo irritado. "No necesito que me digas que va a suceder y que va a dejar de suceder. Sabes que eso no va conmigo."

Van Pelt: "Deberias escucharla, Jane."

Jane saco un profundo respiro: "Voy al bano."

XXX

Lisbon: "Parece ser el. Reunire al equipo."

Hightower: "Bien, hay que tomar cartas en el asunto. Sea el o no, no hay que bajar la guardia. Es una amenaza despues de todo."

Lisbon salio de su oficina y fue a donde el equipo: "Necesitamos hablar muchachos."

Van Pelt: "Nosotros tambien, jefa. Kristina Fyre tiene algo que decirle sobre Jane."

Lisbon: "Pues de eso hablaremos ahora."

Todos se miraron mientras Lisbon se dirigia a su oficina a buscar su cellular. Cuando miro el escritorio e dio cuenta de algo. Su arma, donde estaba? Ella la habia dejado ahi hace varios minutos."

XXX

Jane se encontraba en el bano algo molesto. Se estaba lavando su cara. Porque no lo déjà tranquilo? Porque lo molesta asi? Acaso esta mujer disfruta confundirlo? Pensaba mientra lavaba sus manos.

Sintio que alguien entro al bano, pero le resto importancia. De momento una voz desde la puerta le dijo.

Desconocido: "Senor Jane, este el comienzo de lo que le espera."

XXX

Lisbon salio de su oficina preocupada.

Lisbon: "Mi arma, me la han quitado. La deje en el escritorio y no esta."

Cho: "Que?"

Jane se volteo y miro al hombre el cual estaba de pie frente a la puerta a unos 15 pies de Jane. Le estaba apuntando con un arma. Jane se frizo alfrente del hombre.

XXX

Afuera, todos mirando a Libon escucharon una detonacion y un crugir de un cristal. Provenia del bano de hombres.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Morning

Capitulo 2

El equipo saco sus armas y corrio hacia el bano de hombres. Cho metio una patada a la puerta. Un agente nuevo del CBI que habia sido contratado hacia unas semanas se encontraba parado en frente de Jane apuntandole nuevamente con el arma.

Jane estaba en el suelo, rodeado de pedazos del espejo del lavamano que se habia roto ya que la bala solo lo habia rosado para luego chocar contra el espejo. A pesar de que solo habia sido un roce era evidente la sangre que bajaba por la mejilla, el oido y cerca del ojo izquierdo de Jane. El agente miro a Cho y le sonrio.

Agente: "Solo queria darle un susto. Mi intencion no era darle mas arriba." Dijo con la intencion de causar mas preocupacion en el equipo.

Cho: "Baja el arma."

El agente volvio a apuntar a Jane. Y detras de Cho se escucho una detonacion. La bala habia chocado contra el pecho el agente. Este callo muerto al suelo. Hightower habia disparado.

Hightower: "Llamen a una ambulancia." Le grito a los agentes entrando al bano.

Van Pelt estaba muy nerviosa, pero tomo su telefono cellular e hizo la llamada. Lisbon estaba frizada, no sabia como entrar al bano a socorrer a Jane. Sus piernas se lo impedian. Sentia un mar de emociones dentro de si.

Hightower se movio y se agacho al lado de Jane. Toco su pecho y su cuello para sentir su pulso.

Hightower: "Patrick?"

Jane abrio los ojos un poco y miro a Hightower. Hightower toco y giro la cabeza de Jane con suma cautela.

Hightower: "No es grave. Estaras bien."

Jane: "Estoy mareado."

Hightower: "Es normal."

Jane intento incorporarse. Hightower dejo su mano en su pecho firmemente.

Hightower: "Quedate ahi, no que estabas mareado?"

Rigsby trajo el cajon de los primeros auxilios y Hightower tomo una gasa para parar la hemorragia de Jane en lo que llegaba la ambulancia.

Hightower: "Tienes suerte." Dijo mirando a Jane y luego al hombre muerto a su lado. "Como es possible que se le haya dado trabajo a esto?" Dijo muy molesta mirando al equipo que se veia muy preocupado, aunque ella sabia que ellos no tenian la culpa de ello y tampoco buscaba echarsela.

Kristina Fyre estaba afuera, algo alejada esperando a que alguien fuese a donde ella. Ella sabia que Jane estaba bien. Solo habia sido un susto. Pero aun asi sentia preocupacion. Sabia que esto no era todo. Que Jane o incluso ella estaban en peligro.

Jane: "Puedo pararme."

Hightower: "Estas seguro?"

Jane: "Si, diablos!"

Hightower lo ayudo a levantarse y salieron del bano.

XXX

Horas despues el equipo estaba reunido en la oficina de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Esto no puede seguir ocurriendo. Primero fue Rebeca y ahora este chico."

Hightower: "Aun no sabemos si el agente estaba bajo el mando de Red John."

Rigsby: "Si, pero ha sido tan similar."

Hightower: "En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero no debemos confundirnos por apariencias. Tenemos que investigar a fondo." Hightower dio una Mirada fulminante a Fyre. "Como usted sabia que iba a ocurrir algo en contra de Patrick?"

Fyre: "Lo se. Lo vi."

Hightower acentuo con su cabeza algo vacilante: "Si, por supuesto, lo vio. Solo lo vio. Ninguna evidencia concreta que se pueda tocar."

Fyre: "Asi es."

Van Pelt: "Ella es muy Buena en lo que hace."

Hightower: "Patrick tambien lo fue y si no hubiese ocurrido lo de su familia, aun estuviese en la misma carrera de Kristina y lo mas seguro nadie pensaria que no lo seria."

Van Pelt se quedo callada.

Kristina: "Se porque camino va senora Hightower. Pero quiero decirle que Jane no es ningun farsante, ni yo tampoco. Que el haya decidido tomar otro rumbo y decir que es un farsante, es una cosa. Tomo el camino mas facil, pero el sabe muy bien, dentro de si, que el fue llamado para ser quien fue hace anos. Y sabe que aun lo es. Solo que es mas facil esconderlo. Es mas facil intentar ser normal, que enfrentar la verdad de que se es diferente. Porque el… diga lo que diga y ustedes piensen lo que piensen, el es psiquico, igual o mejor que yo. Solo que se "retiro". Dijo mientras hacia el gesto de las comillas con sus manos.

Van Pelt: "Y porque se iba a retirar? Porque mentirnos a nosotros?"

Fyre: "Porque quiere dejar de sentir que por culpa de su don, su famlia fue asesinada."

Ahora todos estaban confundidos. No sabian que pensar.

Rigsby: "Entonces porque no supo que seria atacado?"

Fyre: "Estoy segura de que el lo sabia. Simplemente le resto importancia a las senales."

Lisbon: "Senales?"

Fyre: "Yo me entiendo agente Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Claro."

En esos precisos momentos Cho y Jane llegaron del hospital.

Lisbon sonrio al ver a Jane.

Van Pelt: "Jane, estas bien?"

Cho: "No, no lo esta." Dijo Cho, sin dejar hablar a Jane.

Jane lo miro con cara de protesta. Tenia la herida bien cubierta con una gasa.

Jane: "Gracias, Cho. Estoy bien, Grace."

Lisbon: "De cuantos puntos de sutura fue tu primera herida de Guerra?"

Jane: "Cuatro."

Cho: "Seis."

Lisbon: "No cambia."

Jane miro a Kristina seriamente.

Fyre: "Algo que decirme senor Jane?"

Jane: "Debemos hablar."

Fyre: "Perdon, no entendi bien."

Jane saco un respiro de fastidio: "Tenemos que hablar."

Fyre: "Como senor Jane?"

Jane miro al techo y la volvio a mirar: "Como colegas."

Todos miraron sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que Jane decia y aceptaba alfrente del equipo que Kristina y el eran "colegas".

Fyre: "Bien." Dijo con una sonrisa suave, pero triunfante. Jane le devolvio una sonrisa algo triste. Todos se dieron cuenta de ello. Kristina se levanto y fueron al salon de conferencias. Jane cerro la puerta tras ellos.

Bueno, espero que les este gustando. No se como va a acabar esto sinceramente. Asi que cualquier sugerencia, bienvenida sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Jane se voltea hacia Kristina.

Jane: "Que sabes?"

Fyre: "Ahora que ves lo que has sucedido, crees en mi?"

Jane camina hacia el otro extremo del salon de conferencias, cruza los brazos y la mira seriamente.

Jane: "Algo tienes que saber."

Fyre: "Jane, yo se de la carta que estaba en la oficina de la agente Hightower. Yo se donde esta ese hombre… Lo vi Jane, es identico al hombre que describiste aquella noche en aquel pograma de television."

Jane: "Eso es imposible porque yo no vi lo que dije esa noche."

Fyre: "Si lo hiciste Jane." Camino hacia el mirandolo a los ojos. "Quiero ayudarte."

Jane esquivo la mirada de Kristina.

Jane: "Y porque quieres hacerlo? Por que ayudarme? Que sacas tu haciendolo?"

Fyre: "Desperdicias tu don."

Jane: "Que don ni que ocho cuartos, Kristina. Ya me estas preocupando. Ya te he dicho que conmigo no tienes que fingir."

Fyre: "Tue res el que no tiene que fingir conmigo. Puedo ver dentro de ti. Me importas."

Se quedaron mirandose a los ojos por unos segundos. Era un situacion verdaderamente incomoda.

Jane: "Yo no soy lo que piensas. Aunque por dentro quieras que lo sea." Dijo tratando de protegerse.

Fyre: "Yo no quiero que lo seas. Yo se que lo eres."

Jane vio la situacion. Se sintio completamente incomodo. Que atraccion sentia por esta mujer? En estos momentos no le gustaba para nada las cosquillas que sentia en su estomago.

Jane: "Esto es una locura."

Jane se aparto, abrio la puerta y dejo a Kristina sola en el salon de conferencias. Fue a la cocina, abrio la nevera, y tomo un vaso de agua. Se pego a la pared y se quedo mirando al vacio.

Lisbon paso por la cocina y lo vio. No se veia bien. Se acerco a el.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?"

Jane: "Si… solo me duele un poco la cabeza."

Lisbon: "Deberias descansar. Tenemos que pensar en como vamos a protegerte. No debes ir a tu casa. Debes estar todo el tiempo acompanado de alguien. " Jane seguia mirando al vacio. "Estas seguro que te estas bien?"

Jane esta vez fue sincero con Lisbon: "No se que siento. No se… que siento." Fue lo unico que podia decir en esos momentos.

Lisbon: "Respecto a que?"

Jane coloco el vaso al lado del fregadero y se paso la mano por su cabello: "Que decia la carta que recibio Hightower?"

Lisbon: "Que debiamos ponerte en tu sitio. Que penso que habias cambiado, pero que se habia dado cuenta que no. Y que tuvieras cuidado porque te podria pasar algo…"

Jane: "Que mas?"

Lisbon: "O a Kristina."

Jane: "Mmm…"

Se quedaron en silencio ambos.

Lisbon: "Jane, te estas enamorando?"

Jane sonrio algo nervioso: "No! como crees!" Tomo el vaso nuevamente y dio un sorbo largo.

Lisbon: "No lo puedo creer! Estas enamorado de ella!"

Jane: "No!" Casi grito.

El equipo escucho la reaccion de Jane desde la cocina y se miraron unos a otros. Salio de la cocina huyendo como siempre y Lisbon tras de el. Ya no sabia donde se podia encontrar seguro de no recibir esos interrogatorios tan incomodos, pero cuando iba por el pasillo sintio un mareo y se aguanto colocando una mano en la pared. Lisbon vio el movimiento y se preocupo. Camino rapidamente hacia el y lo aguanto.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?"

Jane: "Si.."

Lisbon puso cara de "si claro" y anadio: "Vamos, recuestate en el sofa. Alla hablaremos todos par aver que vamos a hacer contigo."

Jane: "Que bien." Refunfuno.

Fueron al sofa y Jane se sento.

Cho: "Ya hablaste con Fyre?"

Jane asintio con la cabeza.

Rigsby: "Que te dijo? De que hablaron?"

Van Pelt: "No seas entrometido." Le susurro Van Pelt.

Lisbon: "Bueno, bueno, ya chicos. Estamos aqui par aver que hacemos con Jane. Donde se puede quedar. Aqui por los sucesos antes vistos, no esta protegido del todo. No debe ir a su casa…"

Fyre: "Se puede ir a la mia." Dijo Kristina interrumpiendo la reunion.

Jane: "Ok, ok, ok… puedo tomar la palabra un minuto?"

Lisbon y Cho: "No."

Jane: "Ok…"

Cho: "No creemos que con usted este a salvo, al contrario, serian blanco facil estando juntos. Jane debe quedarse en otro lado."

Fyre: "Exacto. Estando juntos seria mas facil que Red John se acercara y si ustedes estuviesen pendientes podrian atrapalo."

Lisbon: "Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo."

Jane: "No te preocupes que aunque suene muy tentador para mi, tampoco estoy de a cuerdo." Dijo con una sonrisa de "esta loca" en su rostro.

Van Pelt: "Quedate conmigo."

Rigsby: "Que?"

Jane: "No Grace, no esta bien. "

Rigsby: "No, no esta bien."

Jane: "En realidad no hace falta que me quede con ninguno de ustedes. Me puedo ir a mi casa, tranquilo. Me dejan un policia al frente de la casa pa' pa que me "cuide" y ya." Dijo haciendo la mueca con las manos de las comillas.

Lisbon: "No lo se.."

Jane: "Y que diablos van a hacer? No me pueden encerrar en una caja fuerte ni nada por el estilo."

Lisbon: "Suena tentador."

Jane "Mmmm…" Dijo poniendo los ojos como platos unos segundos. "Me quedo aqui esta noche."

Lisbon: "Estas loco? No!"

Cho: "El medicamento para el dolor lo esta haciendo alucinar."

Jane: "Me voy a casa. Dejenme un guardia y ya" Dijo seriamente y levantandose del sofa.

Lisbon: "Estas seguro, Jane?"

Jane: "Si."

Lisbon: "Cualquier cosa, llamame. Por favor. Lo haras?"

Jane la miro a los ojos y toco su mejilla dulcemente: "Lo hare."

Lisbon: "Ok."

Todos salieron y Jane se dirigio a su casa. Se le coloco un guardia cerca como habian pre-determinado. Entro, se quito la chaqueta y el chaleco y los coloco en el sofa. Se sento y coloco su cabeza hacia atras. Cerro sus ojos y suspiro de alivio. La verdad es que se sentia cansado y el lado izquierdo de la cabeza no le dejaba de latir. Estaba tan cansado que no encontraba como dirigirse a su bano para tomar una ducha tibia, aunque la deseaba como nunca. Su telefono cellular comenzo a sonar. Abrio los ojos fastidiado y se deslizo por el sofa hasta que alcanzo su caqueta. Tomo el telefono y vio que la llamada era restringida. Le estuvo muy extrano. Sintio un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo y penso en Kristina.

Se coloco el telefono en el oido. Y se escucho una voz siniestra al otro lado de la linea.

Red John: "Mi dicipulo le dijo que lo que hizo era apenas el comienzo de lo que le esperaba senor Jane. Le aseguro, que es cierto. Debe apartarse de su nueva amiga. Acerquese por ultima vez y digale que no me busque porque no querra conocerme." Colgo.

El corazon de Jane estaba a mil. Sentia que se le queria salir del pecho.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Jane marco el telefono de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Jane, todo bien?"

Jane: "Lisbon, envia una patrulla a casa de Kristina. Ella la necesita mas que yo."

Lisbon: "Te escuchas preocupado. Que pasa?"

Jane: "Recibi una llamada."

Lisbon: "Red John?"

Jane: "Eso creo."

Lisbon: "Que te dijo?"

Jane: "Que me apartara de Kristina y que le dijera que no fuera tras el."

Lisbon: "Esta bien, rastrearemos esa llamada y le enviare una patrulla a Kristina. Ahora trata de descansar por favor. Cualquier cosa te llamo."

Jane: "Gracias."

Jane estaba demasiado preocupado para dormir. Se dio un bano y salio de la casa. El policia que se encontraba en la patrulla lo llamo al cellular: A donde va senor Jane?"

Jane: "Puedo salir de mi casa. No estoy arrestado ni nada por el estilo. Solo sigueme si quieres y ya." Colgo.

Jane se monto en su carro y se dirigio a la casa de Fyre. Vio todo en orden, callado. Toco la puerta. Nadie respondio. Volvio a tocar. Y se movio la manija de la puerta. Ella lo miro.

Fyre: "Sabia que vendrias."

Jane: "Todo bien?".

Fyre: "No vienes a preguntarme solamente si todo esta bien y menos a esta hora, Patrick."

Jane: "Estoy preocupado, es todo. Le dije a Lisbon que te enviara una patrulla. Puedo pasar?"

Fyre: "Claro, necesitas hablar."

Kristina le cedio el paso a Jane. El entro, camino por el pasillo mientras observaba las cosas espirituales que tenia en su hogar."

Fyre: "La primera vez que viniste dijiste que esto olia a muerto."

Jane la miro un poco apenado.

Jane: "Lo siento."

Fyre: "No tienes que sentirlo. Lo piensas aun."

Jane: "No huele a muerto. Solo a flores y velas aromaticas.. incienso… Es tu estilo. El mio era totalmente diferente."

Fyre: "Lo se…. lo extranas?"

Jane: "No, para nada."

Fyre: "Mientes."

El la miro un Segundo y luego aparto la mirada. Mientras observaba unos cristales que se encontraban en una mesa tomo en sus manos un piedra turqueza."

Fyre lo observo: "Es tuyo, si lo tomaste es porque lo deseas."

Jane volvio la mirada hacia ella.

Fyre: "Recuerdas lo que significa?"

Jane: "No."

Fyre: "Claro que si. Sabes muy bien que propiedades tiene. Por eso lo tomaste en tus manos. Quizas inconcientemente. En verdad, es tuyo. "

Jane sabia muy bien que la piedra turqueza fortalece cuerpo fisico, regenera los tejidos, ayuda a la circulacion, alinea cuerpos sutiles, protege contra el mal y aumenta habilidades de comunicación psiquica. Solo ue esa noche, la piedra no ayudaria del todo. Pues el destino ya estaba escrito y no habia forma de contra atacarlo y ellos lo sabian. Kristina se le acerco.

Fyre: "Te dije que no tenias que fingir conmigo. Esto sigue llamandote la atencion como antes. Esta dentro de ti, Patrick, pero te sientes dolido por lo que sucedio aun. Por eso te apartaste y no te culpo."

Jane coloco en su lugar la piedra.

Jane: "Me voy, descansa. Nos vemos manana en la oficina."

Ella tomo su mano y lo detuvo quedandose quieta en su lugar sin soltarlo. El miro las dos manos entrelazadas y sintio un correntazo por toda su espalda. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentia algo asi. Ella se acerco sin dejar de mirarlo.

Jane: "Que haces…"

Fyre: "Relajate." Dijo acariciandole el pecho.

Jane: "Yo…"

Fyre: "Shh…" Beso a Jane en sus labios. Fue un beso suave y caliente. El no podia detenerlo. La verdad es que era algo que habia deseado. Ella le dijo sin apartar los labios de los suyos: "No importa lo que pase. Debe pasar. Es el destino. Lo que vi, ya no hay marcha atras."

Jane: "No… no quiero que pase nada."

Fyre: "Sabes que sucedera."

Jane: "Debo irme."

Fyre: "Pero no quieres hacerlo. Te siento. Estas temblando en mis brazos. Me deseas."

Jane no tuvo palabras para contra atacar las suyas. Era cierto. Deseaba a esa mujer increiblemente en ese momento. Aunque intentaba luchar con su deseo carnal, era demasiado fuerte. No pudo mas y dejo salir su hombre interno. La beso apasionadamente mientras la pegaba contra la pared, acariciaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo e intentaba desesperadamente quitarle las prendas de ropa. Los dos gemian suavemente. Se dejaron llevar. Ignorando asi que algo terrible sucederia esa noche que los marcaria a ambos para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Lisbon estaba en la oficina con el equipo. Los habia llamado luego de la llamada de Jane y estaban todos trabajando tarde en la noche. Buscaban pistas. Van Pelt estaba intentando rastrear la llamada del cellular de Jane. La llamada provenia de un telefono publico cerca de la plaza de la ciudad. Lisbon tomo su cellular y llamo a Jane. Timbro una, dos, tres veces.

Lisbon: "No contesta."

Van Pelt: "Estara dormido."

Lisbon: "No creo."

XXX

Jane estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama de Kristina, profundamente dormido. Sus rizos rubios alborotados y su piel desnuda contrastaban muy bien con las sabanas blancas. Al parecer no dormia asi hace mucho tiempo. Ella lo observaba detenidamente a su lado. Sabia que habia sido un grave error lo que habia sucedido, pero no le importaba. Escucho el telefono de Jane vibrar. Estaba tirade en el suelo a unos pies de la cama. Se levanto y miro la pantalla. Era Lisbon. Vacilo por un momento, pero luego decidio contestar la llamada.

Fyre: "Halo?"

Lisbon se sorprendio al otro lado de la linea. Lo menos que esperaba era llamar a Jane y que lo contestara Fyre siendo las dos de la manana.

Lisbon: "Kristina?"

Fyre: "Si, soy yo. El senor Jane vino a mi casa porque trato de llamarme para decirme que usted me iba a enviar una patrulla, pero no me consiguio." Luego miro a la cama y anadio: "Se quedo dormido."

Lisbon: "Oh..., podria despertarlo?" Estaba molesta. Se supone que no debian estar juntos. Asi eran blanco facil.

Fyre: "Si, por supuesto."

De momento entro una segunda llamada al telefono de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Deme un momento, tengo otra llamada. No cuelgue."

Fyre: "Esta bien." Kristina se sento en la orilla de la cama al lado de Jane, esperando que Lisbon volviera a contestar.

Lisbon contesto la segunda llamada. Era la misma voz siniestra que habia llamado a Jane para adviertirle: "Agente Lisbon. El senor Jane me esta retando sobremanera. Y no me queda otra opcion que cumplir mi parte. Agente Lisbon, a quien usted envio a proteger al senor Jane y a la senora Fyre?"

Lisbon se levanto de su silla y Cho la observo. Dijo en voz baja.

Cho: "Van Pelt, rastrea esa llamada."

La voz siniestra seguia hablando: "No es frustrante saber que no puede confiar en nadie que trabaje en el CBI y fuera de el? De que lado estan los empleados del CBI agente Lisbon. Del suyo… o del mio? (sonrio en tono de burla) Lo unico que le digo es…. Que intente llegar a tiempo." La llamada se tumbo.

Lisbon: "Maldito bastardo!" Todos la miraron com preocupacion.

Cho: "Que paso?"

Lisbon: "Quiero todas las malditas unidades en casa de Fyre ahora!"

El equipo tomo sus armas y pidio refuerzos. Lisbon recupero la llamada de Fyre y sin esperar dijo: "Kristina, despierte a Jane y salgan de ahi ahora." La llamada se habia caido "Kristina?"

XXX

Cuando Lisbon puso a Kristina en espera. Kristina vio una sombra pasar por la parte posterior de la residencia. Dio unos pasos hacia atras. Sabia lo que vendria. Inconcientemente tumbo la llamada con Lisbon. Toco a Jane por la espalda. "Despierta." Jane abrio los ojos sobresaltado. No estaba en su cama y estaba semidesnudo. No habia sido un sueno. Habia sucedido en realidad. Miro a Fyre: "Que sucede?"

Fyre: "Alguien entro a la casa."

Jane: "Que?" Dijo algo dormido. Tomo su telefono y llamo al guardia que esta en la patrulla alfrente de la casa. No contesto. "Maldicion." Se levanto y miro por la ventana. "La patrulla esta ahi. No contesta."

Busco su pantalon y se lo coloco rapidamente. No le dio tiempo de ponerse la camisa ya que escucho un ruido cerca de la habitacion. Miro alrededor del cuarto buscando algun objeto que pudiera utilizar como un arma. Un florero? No, se romperia rapido. Miro a Fyre

Jane: "No duermes con un cuchillo debajo de la sabana?"

Fyre lo miro preocupada. No era momento de bromas, pero Jane no estaba bromeando tampoco.

Jane: "Claro que no." Se coloco alfrente de la puerta y coloco su oido. Intentaba escuchar si habia alguien tras ella. Presentia que no. Pero si que estaba cerca. Toco la manija y penso en abrir. Luego miro la ventana. Se dirigio hacia ella y vio si se podrian salir por ahi. No, era una locura. Lo mas seguro acababa alguno con un brazo roto o la cabeza. Ademas la mente le comenzo a correr. Y si era Red John? Iba a perder la oportunidad de enfrentarlo? Camino hacia la puerta decidido.

Fyre: "Que haras?"

Jane no contesto. Abrio la puerta y miro el pasillo. Estaba despejado. Estiro la mano para que Fyre la tomara. Ella lo hizo. Caminaron sigiloamente por el pasillo del Segundo piso de la residencia.

Fyre: "No tendremos salida. Tarde o temprano moriremos los dos."

Jane se detuvo y la miro a los ojos.

Jane: "Eso no pasara."

Fyre lo miro y le sonrio con los ojos

llorozos: "Sabes que si."

Jane: "Quedate aqui. Yo bajare."

Bajo cuidadosamente al primer piso. El "policia" se habia escondido muy bien en el segundo piso. Era un error que Jane bajara. Fyre presentia lo que iba a suceder. Queria proteger a Jane. Miro hacia el armario donde sabia que el hombre se habia escondido. Se detuvo alfrente de el.

Fyre: "Se que estas ahi. Aqui me tienes. Termina con esto."

El hombre abrio la puerta. La miro sonriente. Ella lo miro con seriedad y con la frente bien en alto. Estaba decidida a sacrificarse.

Fyre: "Me quieres? Estoy aqui."

El hombre no vacilo. La tomo por el cuello y la arrincono contra la pared.

Fyre: "Arderas en el infierno."

Jane sintio un ruido que provenia de arriba. Comenzo a subir las escaleras cuando vio la escena.

Jane: "No le hagas nada!"

El hombre lo miro sonriente. Le dijo: "Demasiado tarde senor Jane."


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Kristina callo al piso con el pecho ensangrentado. La habia acuchillado en diferentes partes del abdomen. Era imposible sobrevivir a eso. Jane corrio lo mas pronto hacia ella. Le toco el rostro. No lo podia creer. Habia hablado con ella hace simplemente dos minutos. Como pudo haber permitido que esto pasara?

El hombre lo miraba con una cara de satisfaccion increible. Lo tenia en frente, vulnerable para poder atacarlo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Queria disfrutarse ese momento. Ver como Jane sufria. Como otra vida por su culpa se perdia.

Esto era demasiado. Su esposa, su hija, Bosco, los agentes de Bosco, y ahora Kristina. Se lleno de furia. Como jamas lo habiamos visto. Se volvio hacia el hombre. El lo miro y le sonrio: "Que? Piensas enfrentarte a mi sin un arma?"

Jane camino hacia el. El daba pasos hacia atras. Le dijo: "Uh.. que miedo. Que me vas a hacer?"

Se abalanzo sobre el sin importar que tenia un cuchillo en su poder. Durante el forcejeo el cuchillo callo al piso. El telefono de Jane comenzo a sonar nuevamente. Era Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Vamos, contesten." Llamo al telefono de Fyre y tampoco contestaba. "Maldicion!"

Dicen que cuando uno se enoja saca fuerza de donde no la hay. Definitivamente es cierto. Jane, a pesar de ser un hombre al que no le agrada la violencia la furia que sentia era tan grande, que le estaba dando con todo lo que tenia dentro de si al hombre. Le tenia la nariz y la boca sangrando, pero el tipo resistia. Durante los golpes que se estaban propinando el uno al otro, el hombre se dio cuenta de la herida suturada que Jane tenia en la cabeza.

En ese momento el equipo llego a la casa. Escucharon la pelea dentro de ella. Sin esperar entraron y vieron a Jane y al "policia" peleando.

Lisbon: "Alto, basta!" Dijo apuntando con su arma hacia ellos.

Jane al escuchar la voz de Lisbon se descuido. El hombre le propino un codazo en la herida. El cual hizo que Jane cayera al piso casi inconciente sangrando por ella. El hombre intento huir corriendo por el pasillo del segundo piso de la residencia. Cho y Rigsby corrieron tras el: "Hey! Hey! Alto! Detengase."

Corrieron tan rapido como pudieron. El hombre intento saltar por una de las ventanas. Cho le disparo alcanzandolo en una pierna. El hombre callo al suelo quejandose. Rigsby lo arresto.

Rigsby: "Ya no eres tan valiente ah?"

XXX

Lisbon y Van Pelt corrieron hacia Jane.

Lisbon: "Jane? Jane, me oyes?"

Jane la observo con un dolor en el rostro que no se podia explicar. Miro hacia su lado izquierdo, luego miro hacia el techo, cerro sus ojos y comenzo a llorar.

Van Pelt y Lisbon observaron a donde el dirigio su mirada. Van Pelt se llevo la mano a sus labios.

Van Pelt: "Dios mio!"

Jane: "Esta muerta." Dijo sin poder contener su llanto.

Lisbon: "Tranquilo, Jane… tranquilo." Le decia sumamente preocupada.

Jane estaba sangrando mucho, el golpe le habia arrancado la mayoria de los puntos de sutura. Lisbon desgarro parte de su blusa para tratar de parar la sangre.

Lisbon: "Puedes pararte?"

Jane: "No lo se… no distingo nada."

Lisbon: "Hay que intentarlo. Vamos."

Lisbon debia sacar a Jane de ahi. No podia mantenerlo tan cerca del cuerpo de Kristina. Entre Lisbon y Van Pelt lo levantaron. Van Pelt no podia contener las lagrimas al ver a Kristina. Ella la respetaba y admiraba mucho. Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la residencia Jane se detuvo.

Jane: "Esperen."

Lisbon: "Que sucede?"

Jane intento observar la mesa en donde se encontraban los cristales y las piedras. Pero tenia la mirada algo perdida al no poder distinguir bien lo que estaba buscando.

Van Pelt: "Que buscas?"

Jane: "Grace, toma la turqueza. Es mia."

Van Pelt se quedo sorprendida. Ella sabia mucho sobre esas cosas: "Es tuya?"

Jane: "No preguntes y tomala."

Van Pelt: "Pense que no creias en esas cosas."

Lisbon: "Tomala y vamonos."

Saliendo por el patio de la residencia de Kristina, Lisbon vio como Cho y Rigsby llevaban al hombre arrestado a la camioneta. En ese sentido estaba satisfecha, pero aun asi habian perdido una vida. Eso la tenia triste. Sabia que Jane sentia algo por Kristina en la manera en que se lo nego el dia anterior en la cocina y por la manera en que a veces la miraba. No sabia si era amor, pero si que era algo muy especial.

XXX

Llegando al cuartel con el asesino, sucedio algo inesperado. Entrando por los pasillos del CBI cayo muerto al suelo. El mismo se habia suicidado echandose una capsula a la boca. Red John no era imbecil. Seria muy dificil atraparlo.

XXX

En el hospital Jane estaba sentado en una silla esperando a Lisbon que habia ido a la cafeteria a sacar unos dulces en lo que lo suturaban a el nuevamente. Ella llego y lo vio sentado en una esquina solo mirando no sabe a donde con la piedra que habia sacado de casa de Kristina en la mano. La apretaba fuertemente. Ya lo habian atendido. Se sento a su lado. No sabia como hablarle, que decirle.

Lisbon: "Necesitas comer algo."

Jane: "No gracias, no tengo hambre."

Lisbon: "Ya te sientes mejor?"

Jane: "No siento nada en estos momentos." La miro, sonrio vacilante y anadio: "No se quien soy, no se que soy ni a donde voy. No se cual es mi proposito en este mundo. No se que he venido a hacer aqui. Lo unico que he echo es hacer sufrir a los que estan a mi alrededor. Quizas estoy huyendo del proposito que vine a realizar. No se enfrentar quien soy."

Lisbon estuvo a punto de contestar a ese argumento cuando sono su telefono.

Lisbon: "Dime Cho."

Cho le comento lo que habia sucedido en el CBI con el asesino. Jane observo y al ver la expresion de Lisbon sabia lo que habia sucedido. Comenzo a reir.

Lisbon: "Gracias, Cho. Nos vemos alla." Lisbon vio como Jane se reia y se quedo estutefacta. "Que sucede ahora?"

Jane pego su cabeza contra la pared y cerro los ojos: "Maldito infeliz. Se suicido, cierto?"

Lisbon: "Como sabes?"

Jane apreto la turqueza y la llevo a su bolsillo: "Algo me lo dijo."


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Jane se tomo unos dias de descanso. Por mas que quisiera no podia ir a trabajar, su cuerpo no se lo permitia. Estaba muy agotado y el doctor habia sido estricto con las recomendaciones. Todo el tiempo pensaba en Kristina. En lo que pudo haber sido. En lo que no fue. Si, estaba deprimido. Si ese noche simplemente se hubiese ido cuando lo iba a hacer, quizas ahora estuviese con vida. Pero las cosas no pasaron asi. Tenia que aceptar la realidad por mas dura que fuera. No podia permitir enamorarse. Eso significaba dolor y sufrimiento. Se juro a si mismo, por segunda vez, que no volveria a estar con una mujer, al menos hasta que Red John pagara por todas las vidas perdidas.

El dia que volvio al CBI, era el dia del entierro de Kristina. El estaba en el sofa sentado como siempre. Estaba triste, pero de vez en cuando le salia una sonrisa suave de su rostro.

Lisbon: "Vas al sepelio?" Le dijo acercandose a el.

Jane: "Ustedes van.."

Lisbon: "Sabes bien que si. Ella fue parte del CBI aunque fuese por corto tiempo. "

Jane: "Claro."

El dia estaba nublado. En rara ocasion se veian rayos de sol. Mientras hacian el responso en el cementerio, Jane estaba completamente tranquilo. Se limitaba a observar familiares, amistades y colegas presentes. Luego se retiro a una sombra de un arbol que se encontraba a varios pies de distancia. Alli se quedo hasta que termino todo. Van Pelt lo observaba desde la ceremonia. Le toco el hombro a Lisbon. Lisbon acerco su rostro al de Van Pelt.

Van Pelt: "Jefa, Jane esta raro. Al parecer habla solo."

Lisbon movio su mirada hacia Jane y era cierto. Hacia gestos con las manos como tuviese a alguien de frente y eso la lleno de curiosidad.

Cho: "El golpe en la cabeza lo trastorno acaso?"

Rigsby: "Estara hablando con la muerta?"

Van Pelt lo fulmino con la mirada y susurro: "Respeta."

Rigsby: "Que? Es una pregunta valida."

Lisbon se movio decidida a acercarse a Jane, cuando vio que Hightower se adelanto. Se detuvo al ver que ella llego primero a donde el y desistio.

Hightower: "Patrick, como esta tu cabeza?"

Jane: "Bien." Le sonrio.

Hightower: "Y tu como estas?"

Jane: "Bien."

Hightower asintio: "Siento mucho lo sucedido. Se que era tu amiga."

Jane: "Algo asi."

Hightower: "Yo ire a la oficina ahora. La vida sigue y hay mucho trabajo. Nos vemos alla."

Jane: "Claro… yo me quedare unos minutos mas."

Hightower: "Esta bien."

Hightower se retiro y paso por el lado del equipo: "A la oficina muchachos. La funsion se termino."

Todos asintieron. Lisbon se volvio hacia Jane y se dirigio hacia el.

Lisbon: "Te quedas?"

Jane la miro.

Jane: "No… voy ahora."

Lisbon: "Con quien hablabas?"

Jane: "Con Hightower, por?" Sonrio.

Lisbon: "No.. me refiero a antes de Hightower."

Jane: "No entiendo a que te refieres. No hablaba con nadie."

Lisbon asintio: "Oh… le hablabas al viento."

Jane: "Mmmm.." Miro hacia alfrente y sonrio.

Lisbon: "Parece que va a llover."

Jane: "Asi es."

Lisbon: "Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?"

Jane: "Claro."

Lisbon vacilo: "No… olvidalo, no es de mi incumbencia."

Jane no insistio: "Bien."

Quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Lisbon: "Te confieso que me preocupe mucho por ti."

Jane: "Lo siento. Todo fue mi culpa."

Lisbon: "No digas eso."

Jane: "Sabes que lo fue."

Lisbon: "No, Jane. Que sabias tu que el policia iba a causar esto?"

Jane respiro profundo. En segundos, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Lisbon se habia alizado el cabello.

Lisbon: "Oh rayos! Mi pelo!"

Jane se quito su chaqueta y se la coloco en la cabeza.

Jane: "Toma pontela."

La lluvia comenzo a caer un poco mas fuerte y Jane tomo a Lisbon por la mano. Los dos corrieron como pudieron hacia la camioneta. Entraron y se rieron casi a carcajadas mirandose a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Siempre estare aqui para ti." Dijo tomandole la mano casi inconcientemente.

Jane: "Igual yo, Lisbon." Le respondio apretando la mano de ella.

Lisbon al sentir el apreton se dio cuenta de lo que habia echo y se incomodo un poco. El se dio cuenta, sonrio y aparto su mano. Jane suspiro.

Jane: "Nos vamos?"

Lisbon: "Si."

Jane: "Quiero un helado."

Lisbon: "Con lluvia?"

Jane: "Si."

Lisbon sonrio, encendio la camioneta y se fueron.

FIN


End file.
